Eleven Years Waiting
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Ginny and Lee have been flirting for years, but Lee is always making up excuses to not ask Ginny out. How long does Ginny have to wait? for Hogwarts Online. Rated T for language.


**A/N: For Hogwarts Online Prompt of the Day "Dance with me".**

**Eleven Years Waiting**

Ginny entered the kitchen early and was shocked but not annoyed to find Lee Jordan sitting at the table enjoying a fantastic smelling cup of coffee. Ginny smiled brightly and grabbed a cup herself before sitting down at the table in front of Lee.

"Your up early," he said clear exhaustion in his voice as if he hadn't slept.

"Well it is a big day, start of my fifth year at school," she said sipping at her coffee. "You sound as if you haven't slept."

"You are observant. Fred and George hassled me last night about a girl I like. Turns out they can talk until early morning," he said and Ginny smiled.

"I hope you didn't tell them," she giggled knowing how much he would go through if he did.

"No, she is much to young anyway, I think she would need to be a bit older," he said softly almost blushing.

"Does age really matter?" she asked curiously.

"No I guess not," Lee said defeated in his weakened state.

"Well I guess the only question you need to ask is if she is worth it," Ginny smiled and Lee nodded.

"I think I will still wait till she is older," he smiled.

"Well be careful, she might get taken," Ginny said standing up and grabbing her cup of coffee.

"Very true," Lee said and with that Ginny left the room leaving a very amused Lee alone.

…...

Ginny pranced into her brother's shop during Autumn holidays, excited to see them after so long. However when she entered she found it to be near empty, which was not uncommon on a Tuesday morning before nine am, but it was weird to see Lee down so early stacking shelves.

"Hey Lee," she said wandering up behind him and scaring him making him drop all of the products he was holding.

"Merlin Ginny," he said clutching his chest and feigning fright. Ginny giggled and quickly helped him pick up the products.

"Sorry Lee," she said still giggling and giving off the impression she didn't really care.

"You sure sound it," Lee countered. He moved forward to pick up a box at the same time Ginny did, it was like a stupid romance movie where their eyes lock and their throats dry up in an attempt to pardon themselves. Ginny let go of the box and stood up with an armful of stuff and proceeded towards the shelf to stack it up.

"Are you going to ask me out yet?" Ginny asked after a long time of silence and slowly packing up the shelves. She hadn't brought it up since that time in the kitchen together, but over the years flirted here and there to give him the hint that he just wasn't taking.

"I don't think your brother's would agree," Lee said softly.

"So you have a new reason. Which one is it then Lee, am I too young? Or do I have two many brothers?" she asked with a flirty smile on her face.

"Both," he said pushing her out of the way so her could straighten the shelves.

"Oh but you can only pick one Lee," she said moving back to block him from the shelves.

"Then I pick the brothers thing," he said and Ginny giggled looking up at Lee.

"I will be seventeen soon, that sort of stuff won't matter," Ginny teased. Lee grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and pulled her to the side to get back to the shelf.

"It will always matter Ginny," he said not making eye contact.

"Ginny?" Fred said from the top of the stairs leading to his and George's apartment.

"Hey Fred, just came by to say hi," Ginny said still looking at Lee.

"Well Hi, anything else baby sister?" he asked and Ginny watched as Lee contorted his face in a sort of grimace. She laughed and pushed herself off the shelves.

"Nope, just tell the other bone head that I came by. Remember I am not always going to be here," she said directing that last part at Lee but Fred just waved and Ginny left again.

…...

The ceremony was beautiful, it was a traditional church wedding, because that is what Audrey suggested. Which made it just that more romantic. Ginny had never seen Percy so happy in her life and she watched as they spent their first dance together as husband and wife. It was magical, like they were producing music with their movements, and lighting up the whole room with their grace and beauty. Ginny smiled to herself and was so transfixed by it that she didn't notice the strapping young man coming towards her.

"Dance with me," Lee said holding out his hand. Ginny looked lazily up at him and tilted her head to the side.

"Is this you finally asking me out?" she asked and Lee sook his head.

"Just dance with me," he said softly. Ginny clicked her tongue and looked out at the couples approaching the dance floor.

"All right," she said and took Lee's hand letting him lead her to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said spinning Ginny in his arms in time to the music.

"You know people can see us right?" she asked clearly amused at his final act on the feelings they both shared.

"You just like ruining the mood, don't you?" he sighed.

"Well I need a reason to enjoy the mood," she said pushing closer to his body.

"Can't you just enjoy spending time with me?" Lee asked extending out his arm and twirling Ginny in a circle then quickly pulled her back. When she was back against him her eyes locked onto his, she felt in that moment an urge to get closer, maybe kiss him. She stood up on her toes and pushed her lips gently against his, then moved away as if it never happened. Lee stared at her, perplexed by her actions, but confused by his emotions.

"I do enjoy the small moments we spend together," Ginny said softly as Lee stared into her eyes.

"Then can't that be enough?" he asked, nearly pleaded. Ginny stopped dancing and shook her head.

"No," she said softly and left Lee waiting on the dance floor.

…...

Ginny knocked softly on the door to Lee's apartment, she waited impatiently for Lee to finish what he was doing and scramble to the door. When he opened it he was shocked to see Ginny who didn't waist time and instead walked into the apartment.

"I am Twenty Two now," she said simply. Lee closed the door and turned to her.

"And I am Twenty five," Lee said looking just as confused as Ginny made it sound.

"Are we going to become a couple?" Ginny asked starring at Lee who sighed.

"Ginny I told you why we can't."

"I am not to young now and am old enough to make my own decisions so my brothers will have no say," she said angrily. "So what is the reason now Lee?"

"Ginny, it just wouldn't work," Lee said lamely.

"What won't work? I really like you Lee and I know you like me," Ginny nearly yelled, it was a fight she had rehearsed a lot over the past few months.

"I don't know," Lee said and Ginny was ready to hex him.

"Fine!" she yelled and walked to the door.

"You had seven years to do something Lee," she sighed and left.

…...

"Don't marry him," Lee said startling Ginny who was sitting in the back yard of the burrow on the eve of her announcement to Marry Harry. She was Twenty Six now and when she turned to face Lee he noticed that she had only become more beautiful.

"Go away Lee," Ginny sighed looking back out over the backyard.

"He is not right for you Ginny," Lee said softly sitting down next to her. Ginny quickly stood up and faced him, her face was red with anger and she looked about ready to explode.

"Then who is?" she said quickly but as calmly as possible. Lee faltered slightly and Ginny advanced on him.

"If you say you I will hex you," she said.

You are perfect Ginny, every part of you," Lee said softly not making eye contact.

"Lee don't do this," she sighed.

"He is just not going to treat you the way you deserve to be," Lee sighed.

"Ok, so let's say I break it off with him, then what? Do I wait another eleven years for you to tell m you love me? Or do I die waiting for you?" she asked but Lee didn't look up. "I waited for you for nine years. I turned down guys and I saved myself for you. But you just kept making moves and never sticking to them. I truly loved you," she said tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"You still love me," Lee said standing up and facing her.

"I am not talking about it any more," Ginny said making a move to walk inside Lee stopped her.

"You only said yes because you want to get over me," Lee said. In an instant Ginny raised her hand and slapped Lee across the face.

"Fuck you," she said and went back inside to join the celebrations.

…...

"I left him," Ginny said from Behind Lee who was stacking the shelves of the joke shop. He turned round and stared at Ginny. She didn't seem as upset as she should be. But Lee knew it was because she loved him. He reached forward to grab her, bring her close but Ginny stepped away.

"Everything I have done in my life is for you, I chose to wait for you, I chose to leave Harry for you. But if you don't ask me out I will kill you," she said so seriously Lee was unsure weather to laugh or not. He moved closer to her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Why not just move in with me?" he asked and in an instant Ginny threw herself against him kissing him properly for the first time in eleven years. Thinking that Maybe he really was worth the wait.


End file.
